The prior art is documented with examples of distress and search and recovery devices. Such devices can be secured to or wearable up the helmet or clothing of the user and include such as the S&S Precision Manta Strobe (precision advanced illumination and marking systems), the VIP Infrared Strobe, and the ACR MS-2000(M) Distress Marker Light. Additional examples from the prior art include such as the location recording system of Katz 2008/01784484, the illuminating device and method of Swan 2010/0128470, and the GPS enabled EPIRB with integrated receiver in 2009/0209227.